My anti hero ღ
by Lelou12
Summary: Juste après la rupture de Stefan et Elena et la découverte du possible remède contre le vampirisme, Jeremy et Stefan tente tout pour retrouver le mystérieux bien, alors que Damon apprend un terrible secret qui l'obligera à tenter de s'éloigner de celle qu'il aime...
1. I find a martyr in my bed ღ

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà, ça fait quelques mois que je ne n'écrivais plus vraiment de fiction et puis me voilà de retour! Comment résister à notre chère série n'est ce pas? J'ai déjà écrit quelques one shoot et puis avec l'attente de ce 7ème épisode qui s'annonce grandiose je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire! Alors je me suis de nouveau adonné à une de mes plus grandes passions : L'écriture ! Je suis Delena depuis toujours, ce sera donc une fanfiction 100% Delena mais bien sur avec quelques obstacles pour nos deux jeunes héros. Ou devrais-je dire anti héros pour ce qui est de Damon! Pour moi, comme pour Julie Plec, Damon est la définition parfaite de l'anti héros qui est, je vous le rappelle, l'opposé d'un héros, mais qui suscite une sympathie et une admiration évidente. Voilà le pourquoi du comment de mon titre!  
Cette fanfiction se déroule juste après l'épisode 6, et je m'inspirerais des suppositions de la plupart des fans mais sans inclure les scènes de la bande annonce. L'idée principale reste mais le cadre sera changé.  
J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail alors je ne continuerais que si ça vous plaît !  
Voilà bonne lecture!

● Titre : ღ My anti hero ღ

● Résumé : Juste après la rupture de Stefan et Elena et la découverte du possible remède contre le vampirisme, Jeremy et Stefan tente tout pour retrouver le mystérieux bien, alors que Damon apprend un terrible secret qui l'obligera à tenter de s'éloigner de celle qu'il aime...

● Rating : -14 ans ( pour l'instant )

● Couple(s) : Damon & Elena pour le reste on verra peut-être du Klaroline à venir.

● Personnages : Ceux de la série.

● Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous pouvez reconnaître ne m'appartient pas, Damon non plus...(soupir...) Je ne tire aucun profit financier de mon histoire qui est juste écrite pour le plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : I found a martyr in my bed **ღ**

● Point de vue d'Elena :

_Dear diary,_

_Aujourd'hui est différent. Je me sens libéré, saine à nouveau. Il est parti. Mais à quel prix? Mon frère à dû tuer une nouvelle fois... Moi qui est tout fait pour le tenir éloigné de ça... Je comprend à présent que j'espérais l'impossible. Il est dedans depuis le début, comme moi, comme tout le monde. On est tous différent à présent. J'étais une jeune fille qui espérais tout pour ça vie, et qui s'est retrouvé à la perdre à 18 ans. C'est comme ça. Mais maintenant il y a un espoir, aussi petit soit-il je sais qu'il y en a un. Et je peux remercier Stefan et Damon pour ça._

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Stefan... Leur conversation de la veille lui revint. Sa main trembla légèrement avant de se poser de nouveau sur le papier froid.

_Je sais qu'on a prit la bonne décision, que je ne pouvais plus continuer de lui mentir ainsi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal. Qu'attend-il de moi? Que je découvre qu'elles sont ces sentiments? Que je les enterre profondément et que jamais je n'y repense un jour? Je ne peux pas, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. Et j'ai peur... peur qu'un jour, Damon passe à autre chose, qu'il se rende compte qu'il a assez souffert, qu'il a le droit d'avancer, de construire sa vie autrement. C'est la chose la plus égoïste que j'ai pu dire mais... l'avoir près de moi, le voir me protéger, m'aimer alors qu'il est certain qu'il ne m'aura jamais, ça me broie le cœur. Parce que je le veux. Oui, si Stefan n'étais pas là, j'aurais depuis longtemps succomber... Je me sens tellement en sécurité près de lui. Je sais que peut importe ce qui se passe, on s'en sortira, dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Mais alors pourquoi cela sonne-t-il comme le pire des péchés?_

Elena déposa son journal sur le bord de son lit et s'avança machinalement jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à percer légèrement et de rares rayons éclairait le bout de jardin de la propriété. Les arbres semblaient absorbés dans une danse aérienne avec le vent comme de vulgaire pantins. Instinctivement Elena se blottit d'avantage contre le lambris. Ses bras encerclèrent ses jambes et son regard se focalisa vers un point au dehors. Elle ne voulait pas sortir, elle ne voulait voir personne. Mais après une dizaine de minutes à rester ainsi, elle commença à ressentir le besoin de boire. Elle descendit les escaliers en une fraction de secondes et ouvrit avec force le réfrigérateur. Caroline avait laissé quelques poches de sangs pour elle la veille. Petit à petit elle s'était habitué et arrivait à boire assez pour étancher sa soif sans le rejeter. Soupirant de soulagement, Elena avala la totalité de la poche de sang. Elle s'essuya ensuite la bouche, lentement, tout en scrutant du coin de l'œil la porte de l'entrée. Elle venait d'entendre des pas sur le perron de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit soudain en grand, allant s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur. Elena ne bougea pas. Elle savait que c'était Damon.

● Point de vue de Damon :

-Désolé pour la porte, sourit-il légèrement. Stefan m'a quelque peu énervé ce matin.

-Jeremy dort encore, répondit-elle distraite.

-Plus maintenant, grogna une voix.

Jeremy apparu, encore endormit et descendit lentement les escaliers.

-Parfait! S'écria Damon alors qu'un large sourire éclairait son visage, l'homme de la situation.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Damon? Soupira Jeremy. Je suis pas trop d'humeur là...

-Il a raison Damon, laisse le récupérer... après ce qui s'est passé hier...

Elena sembla le supplier du regard, ce qui déstabilisa Damon. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal. Son sourire disparu, laissant place à une profonde tristesse. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'il savait, il ne pouvait pas. Après que Stefan soi venu lui parler ce matin, il était rentré dans une colère profonde, mais il devait faire semblant devant elle, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, c'était trop dur, Stefan s'en chargerait bien, avec un plaisir immense il était sur.

-J'ai juste besoin de lui parler, sourit-il doucement, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

● Point de vue d'Elena :

Damon lui souriait légèrement, les yeux brillant, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sous son regard qu'elle trouvait presque mélancolique. Mon cœur ne bat plus... pensa-t-elle soudain. Et pourtant elle sentait des palpitations imperceptibles pour un humain. C'est dans ma tête, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, Stefan m'a prévenu, au début on a du mal à s'habituer aux changements alors on créer nous même instinctivement dans notre tête ce qui semble manquer. Pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose que le regard insistant de Damon, elle se retourna et jeta la poche de sang dans la poubelle.

-Vas-y, articula-t-elle.

Jeremy toucha légèrement son épaule en passant devant elle, comme pour la rassurer et suivit Damon dehors.

● Point de vue de Jeremy :

-Qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire pour que ce ne soit pas devant Elena?

Damon porta son doigt à ses lèvres d'un geste vif, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Jeremy comprit de suite qu'Elena pouvait encore les entendre.

-Je ne m'y ferait pas... Marmonna-t-il.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la voiture, la démarche de Damon était empreinte d'impatience, ce qui irrita Jeremy, qu'est ce qu'il voulait à la fin? La portière claqua avec force et celui-ci s'installa rapidement du côté passager avant que Damon ne démarre en trombe.

-Où on va, je suis encore en pyjama je dois te rappeler?

Le jeune vampire jeta un coup d'œil rapide et manqua de s'esclaffer.

-C'est bon on s'arrête là, je ne voudrais pas ruiné toute tes chances de garder un minimum de dignité!

Jeremy soupira d'agacement. La voiture se stoppa sur le bord de la route.

-Je dormais! Tu m'as réveillé pour je ne sais qu'elles raisons alors éclaire moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore qu'Elena ne doit pas savoir?

Mais Damon ne l'écoutait plus, il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains crispées sur le volant. Ses veines ressortaient, bleuâtres, elles auraient presque pu exploser.

-Damon? Se risqua-t-il. Il se passe quoi?

-Rien, murmura-t-il presque. Alors qu'il se tournait pour lui faire face.

Jeremy aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu sa voix trembler, mais il rejeta vite cette idée et le toisa un instant.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir emmener là?

-Il y a un moyen de sortir Elena de là, il y a un moyen pour qu'elle retrouve sa vie. Il existe un remède.

-Attend... quoi? Non, il n'y en a pas, il n'y en a jamais eu!

Damon ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa de la voiture. Il croisa les bras contre sa nuque et marcha quelques pas en soupirant.

-Et pourtant si, répondit-il alors que Jeremy le rejoignait. Et tu en es la clé, ton tatouage est la carte qui nous mènera à lui, tu dois juste le finir. Mais ta sœur ne voudra jamais t'entraîner là dedans, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois rien dire.

Il hocha la tête, complètement ahurit. Ainsi, il y avait un moyen pour lui de retrouver sa sœur, c'était inespéré.

-Je ferait ce qu'il faudra.

-Je dois aussi te dire que Stefan t'attend à la sortie de la ville dans une heure, il va t'accompagner voir le professeur Shane, il pourra t'aider je pense.

-D'accord.

Damon hocha la tête tout en fourrant cette fois ci ses mains dans ses cheveux Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si malheureux quand tu me dis ça? Demanda lentement jeremy.

-Je ne suis pas malheureux! Explosa-t-il avant de reprendre immédiatement son calme.

Il fut surpris de sa colère, il avait craqué devant lui, il était vraiment mal pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Sans réfléchir vraiment à ce qu'il faisait Jeremy continua.

-Mais tu le seras, une fois que le remède sera trouver, que Stefan décidera de le prendre avec Elena, parce qu'il le fera! Et que tu seras obliger de partir, abandonnant les deux seules personnes que tu aimes au monde.

-Ne dramatise pas les choses petit Gilbert.

-Pourquoi tu acceptes de faire ça Damon? J'ai juste du mal à le comprendre. Elena et Stefan ont rompus à cause de toi, tu pourrais avoir ta chance! Alors pourqu...

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, le coupa Damon. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas de cette vie, parce que je ne la veux pas si ses sentiments sont faussées par un stupide lien de sang!

Jeremy écarquilla les yeux, que venait-il de dire?

-Il paraîtrait que mon sang chamboulerait légèrement son petit cœur, dixit Stefan. Continua Damon avec amertume. Alors je trouverais ce remède même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais pour elle.

● Point de vue d'Elena :

Damon et Jeremy était partit depuis une vingtaine de minutes à présent. Elena était remonté dans sa chambre et c'était douchée et habillée. Elle attendait maintenant que Jeremy revienne, elle l'avait laissé partir avec Damon mais elle comptait bien faire cracher le pourquoi du comment à Damon à son retour. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que celui-ci juge nécessaire qu'elle ne participe pas à la conversation. Elle lui faisait confiance mais elle détestait qu'on lui cache des choses. Et puis de toute manière elle devait lui parler. Elle ne savait pas si il avait prit connaissance de sa séparation avec Stefan, si il en était heureux, troublé, si il pensait avoir une chance avec elle. Mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. Si elle lui disait clairement, il allait pensait que c'était une invitation. Si elle ne lui disait pas, il allait l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre et penser que sa séparation n'était dû qu'a son statut de vampire et rien d'autre. Un soupire sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle se s'assaillait sur son lit. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma doucement les yeux. Pendant quelques minutes elle resta ainsi.

-Elena ? Sembla soudain hésiter une voix près d'elle.

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait rien entendu venir, trop plonger dans ses pensées. Elle releva les yeux et apercu Damon juste devant elle.

-Jeremy récupèrent quelques affaires, il part avec Stefan récolter des informations chez le professeur Shane. Bonnie n'est pas disponible et je pense qu'il sera plus apte à donner des informations à un humain. C'ets plutôt le genre « Team witches » si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas entrainer Jeremy dans ses histoires Damon...

-Je sais... mais il veut aider, et il ne risque rien. Stefan est avec lui.

Elena hocha la tête et se leva, contournant Damon pour se poster devant la fenêtre, dos à lui.

-Tout va bien ? Murmura Damon en s'approchant d'elle.

Elena frissonna en le sentant tout près d'elle, son souffle lui léchait la peau avec douceur. Elle se risqua à se retourner et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, de sa bouche... Elle leva les yeux et son cœur failli déborder de sa poitrine, ses yeux brillaient comme deux diamants d'azur, il la fixait, presque triste.  
-Je vais bien...  
Sa voix avait tremblé, elle était sur que Damon l'avait entendu. Pourtant elle s'en fichait, elle se fichait de paraitre démunit devant lui à présent. Sans vraiment prendre conscience de son geste elle déposa sa main délicatement sur la joue de Damon et la caressa. Il pencha la tête, fermant les yeux. Elle le regarda, priant pour qu'il se jette sur elle, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la brise, la prenne toute entière. Mais soudain Damon se recula violemment, la tête baissée, comme un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise.  
-Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas faire ça Elena.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous je dois continuer? :)


	2. Madness can be good ღ

Voilà la suite bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

● Point de vue de Damon :

Il ne pouvait pas continuer... Il ne pouvait pas la serrer dans ses bras, la couvrir de baisers, explorer chaque partie de son corps comme si elle lui appartenait. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abuser d'elle alors que ses sentiments étaient faussés... Il ne l'a voulait pas de cette manière. Il voulait qu'elle brûle de passion pour lui, qu'elle l'aime à en crever, malgré Stefan, malgré son lien de sang, malgré tout ceux qui lui rappelait combien il était mauvais. Mais c'était impossible.

-Damon... L'entendit-il soudain murmurer.

Il lui tournait toujours le dos, les yeux fixant avec fureur le sol, comme si ses pupilles pouvaient y ouvrir un trou béant, un échappatoire, un endroit loin d'elle, où il pourrait contrôler ses envies. Il aurait voulu frapper le mur, briser la moindre chose à sa portée, hurler, pleurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas devant _elle_.

-C'est à cause de Stefan ? Damon est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle continuait, elle continuait de déverser un flot de parole qui lui brisait le cœur. Il se prenait cette vague d'incompréhension et de peur et il se noyait dedans. Il fallait qu'il parte, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il parte. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, sans réponses.

-Je sais pour ta rupture avec Stefan, ce n'est pas toi, ni lui.

-Alors parle moi, explique moi ! Regarde-moi, regarde-moi Damon !

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner. Damon ne broncha pas, il fixa son regard dans le sien et se tut.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Elena, répéta-t-il. Je ne peux pas c'est tout.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Explosa-t-elle.

Il devrait le lui dire, tout lui expliquer et ensuite s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il était presque sûr de la perdre. C'était si égoïste que ça de vouloir continuer à percevoir cette once de tendresse dans son regard ? Oui, la réponse était oui, alors dans un éclat de colère il lui avoua tout.

-Mais de toi, de nous ! Tout ce que tu penses ressentir pour moi, tout est faux tu m'entends ?

Le visage d'Elena se décomposa. Elle ouvrit la bouche en secouant légèrement la tête, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur de saisir le sens d'une phrase. Le cœur de Damon se serra de nouveau.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu... ?

-Je t'ai transformé Elena, c'est mon sang qui coule dans tes veines, qui nourrit ton cœur. On est lié, et c'est ce lien qui contrôle tes sentiments.

-Mais c'est de la folie ! Damon tu m'entends ? Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que la fixer, une indicible rancœur dans les yeux.

- ... C'est Stefan c'est ça ?

-Le héros... articula Damon avec dégoût, celui qui est parti en quête du remède qui te fera redevenir sa propriété. Pendant que moi je te regarderais vieillir et mourir en tenant la main de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Damon...

-Mais je l'aiderais ! Continua-t-il sans l'écouter. Je l'aiderais à détruire ma vie pour sauver la tienne, parce que tout ce que je veux tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est te protéger, te voir heureuse, et tu ne le seras pas avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas vraiment. Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que humaine, tu ressentais la même chose qu'aujourd'hui !

-Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais Damon ! Je savais juste que quand je te voyais mon cœur se serrait et que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant Stefan... Mais ma transformation en vampire m'a changé oui, elle m'a changé dans le sens où j'ai pu enfin mettre un nom sur ces sentiments. Maintenant je sais que tout ça était réel ! Regarde moi, regarde moi et ose me dire que tu ne le vois pas !

Damon sentit une angoisse grandissante monter au fond de sa poitrine, il allait perdre le contrôle.

-Mais je le vois Elena ! Je le vois et c'est ça qui me tue ! Parce que j'ai attendu ça, depuis tellement longtemps j'ai attendu ça !

Il s'approcha et pris délicatement son visage entre les mains. Les yeux d'Elena étaient brillants de larmes, elle le regardait de toute la puissance de son âme et lui fit chavirer de nouveau le cœur.

-J'ai attendu de pouvoir partager cet amour avec toi, t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites en sachant que tu vois cette ombre dans mon cœur et que tu l'acceptes. Et là, maintenant que c'est le cas, je ne peux pas t'approcher sans penser que ce n'est pas réel et que tout est de ma faute... Tu sais que tout ce que tu ressens est faux, tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à me retenir ?

En disant ses mots il combla le peu de distance qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains explorèrent son coup puis descendirent sur ses épaules, glissant le long de ses bras. Il l'effleurait à peine mais il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts.

Elle gémit légèrement alors qu'il quittait avec regret sa bouche pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, son coup, son épaule, frôlant sa peau du bout de la langue. La couvrant de baisés brûlants. Elena se cambra, soupirant alors qu'il embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle prit sa tête entre les mains et le guida de nouveau jusqu'à ses lèvres, le repoussant avec force contre le mur. Leur corps étaient scellés dans une étreinte indestructible, se complétant, comme deux brasiers reliés par un filet d'essence et perdus dans une danse effrénée...

● Point de vue de Caroline :

Un soleil automnal flottait dans le ciel, mélangeant sa douce lumière au vent qui brassait d'un souffle lent les feuilles jaunâtres tombées au sol. Caroline monta les quelques marches du perron des Lockwood et se planta devant la porte, remettant en places les guirlandes de fleurs installées par ses soins la veille. Elle sortit ensuite une liste et soupira devant l'ampleur des tâches à accomplir. L'élection de Miss Mystic Falls était dans quelques jours et elle était vraiment très en retard dans l'organisation.

-Besoin d'aide ? Intervint une voix rauque derrière elle.

-Non merci, répondit-elle sèchement sans se retourner.

Elle avait reconnu la voix de Klaus à la seconde où il avait ouvert la bouche.

-Aller Caroline tu sais que tu me dois un rendez-vous ! Ne sois pas si catégorique.

Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, une expression de profond agacement dans les yeux.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que je te dois ! Mais j'ai aussi le droit de ne pas en être heureuse Klaus.

-Très bien, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Comme tu le souhaites, j'espère juste que tu changeras d'avis lorsque tu verras l'endroit où je t'amènerais.

-Quoi ? Failli presque s'étrangler Caroline. Je n'irais nul part avec toi ! Tu auras ton rendez-vous, au Mystic Grill, où n'importe où dans cette ville mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre à Paris ou Tokyo ou n'importe quelles villes dont tu es si fier de connaître !

Klaus ne se détacha pas de son sourire espiègle et croisa les bras derrière son dos.

-Qui parle de partir aussi loin ?

-Peut importe, soupira-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je ne bougerais pas de Mystic Falls alors accommodes-toi de ça.

Elle referma ensuite la porte vivement, laissant Klaus et son stupide rendez-vous derrière.

* * *

Je suis un monstre de vous laissez avec une pareille attente Mais c'est moi qui décide j'ai tout pouvoir sur ma fiction qu'elle bonheur mouahaha  
Alors Damon et Elena vont-ils le faire ou pas? Grande question Et notre petite Caroline ne sait pas se qu'elle rate en refusant Paris

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
